Chesty's Chess
Chesty's Chess is a quest from your 'Super Best Friend' Chesty in Fable III. The location of this quest, Sunset House, is only available after completing the Mourningwood Fort battle. Look for a set of large, open black iron gates past a field of graveyards in Mourningwood to find the area. Walkthrough :See also: Sunset House#Walkthrough To progress any further into Sunset House it must be night time. If so head to the glowing gazebo to the left of the house halfway up the hill and interact with each ghostly statue four times in a counter clockwise direction (so that they are in the same position that they were in the daytime). The screen will then flash white, and the house will now appear in its true form. Enter the house and read the note on the table beside the hung skeleton to begin the quest. Note: Once you read the note you cannot leave the house until you complete the quest. On reading the note, the door in front of you opens revealing a stairwell. Once at the top you emerge into a burning room containing large toys blocked off by dressing screens. In the middle of it all is a brightly colored bed with the option to sleep in it. If you've thoroughly completed Fable II then you will understand the significance behind this. After sleeping in the bed you are transported to a spooky grassland with a large chessboard atop. There are two rows of chess pieces on both sides of the board and sitting in the middle is Chesty. Speak to him to start a game of chess. Chesty is not a particularly good player, so he can be defeated by a simple strategy like Scholar's Mate. If he is not defeated quickly he will become bored and start his own, modified game: "Chesty's Chess". His pawns now come to life as enemies and attack you. Shortly after defeating them, he continues to send different categories of chess pieces at you until you've defeated the King and Queen. At this point he now deems you truly worthy of the title of "Super Best Friend" and entitles Sunset House to you where you can "fight and play chess whenever you like." After this, the door in the foyer on the right when you entered the building will now be open. Rewards *Sunset House - can be sold for 18,000 gold. *20 Guild Seals *"Knight Jumps Chesty" Achievement (10 ) *You get to use the Chessboard for future co-op purposes. Trivia *If you face towards the Black Queen, the words "Not A Creature" appear at the bottom of the screen, alluding to the fact that the Queen is the only human piece on the black side. *During the chess game, if you manage to move a pawn from one side of the board to the other, it becomes unusable (unlike in standard chess, which allows the pawn to be "promoted" to a more valuable piece). *If you checkmate Chesty before he gets bored, he will bestow the title of "Super Best Friend" on you right away, though the battle will still commence regardless. *Looking at the pieces from left to right, they include a Larger Hobbe, a Hollow Man, a Sand Fury, Saker, (without his usual Molotov Cocktail or fire powers), a Lieutenant Simmons, a Sand Fury, a Hollow Man, and another Larger Hobbe *During the chess game, you cannot Castle Glitches *Do not save and/or load a save during the chess match, otherwise when you load your screen may only show clouds and you will be unable to move, fast travel or finish the quest. A possible solution is to have someone else join and help finish the quest, or restart. You also can download the latest patch via Xbox Live. *Sometimes, completing the quest will not give you ownership of the Sunset House. *While in a co-op game using the chessboard, if the second player tries to select a piece that is unable to move to many times in succession, the board will glitch out and the board will become unusable to any player, even the host player will be unable to use the board at any time. Category:Fable III Quests